


I Want Your Cray Cray

by Ukume94



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine being in love with Kilgrave until finding out he made you fall in love with him.Will leaving him for 24 hours change your mind about your feelings for him?





	I Want Your Cray Cray

A crash from the kitchen of the restaurant you're in with your boyfriend causes you to jump in surprise.  
Kilgrave looks to you from across the table towards you and tells you to take a deep breath.  
"Just forget what just happened. It's not that big of a deal." He says softly placing his hand on yours.  
Blinking you look around the restaurant in confusion.  
When did you move away from your seat and towards the large window?  
"You've got to be shitting me." A woman says.  
Who was this raven haired bitch standing by your boyfriend of 2 years? She stares at him, her eyes squinting towards him in anger with her hands in fists by her side.  
Why was she so angry?  
What did you miss?  
Why can't you remember what happened?  
She turns to you and shakes her head, her eyes showing not anger but sadness.  
"Kilgrave I swear if you did the same thing to her that you did to me-"  
"What are you talking about?" You interupt with confusion in your voice.  
He's never done anything to you that you didn't want, that's the thing with him; you've always wanted to be with him since you first laid eyes on him.  
You met in a park, he was wearing his very nice dark purple suit you always tell him to wear. The color complements his dark hair, and amazing personality.  
"Jessica, please. Just leave us alone." Kilgrave begins.  
"No." She answers quickly.  
"Jessica?" You ask knowing that name.  
He's talked about her a few times since you've been with him, he told you how she broke his heart and belittled him.  
"You're Jessica Jones?" You ask standing to your feet.  
The woman is skinny, looks like she's not strong enough to defend herself. If push comes to shove you knew you would fight her for him, in a heart beat.  
"Now now, (Y/N) calm down." Kilgrave says raising a hand as he stands slowly and makes his way towards you.  
Taking a breath you let the anger leave you, if he says it's okay and that you need to calm down you'll do it.  
"Stop doing that to her." Jessica says making her way towards you, of course you take a step away from her not knowing what she's doing.  
"I'm not hurting her, look at her she's fine." He says eyeing me from across the room.  
"You're making her do things she doesn't want."  
That's where she's wrong, you love him. You don't need him telling you things you don't want to do cause you always want to do them.  
You've been through so much together in 2 years. He makes you feel like you're the most important thing in the world, you've traveled with him to different countries, enjoyed each other in more ways than another. You love everything about Kilgrave, he's you're world.  
"He doesn't make me do anything." You begin feeling a bit angry that she was accusing him of doing something he wasn't.  
"Listen to me (Y/N), that's your name right?" She asks quickly.  
Nodding you glance towards Kilgrave then back towards her, you want to hear the stupid theory she has to give.  
"Kilgrave has an ability to get anything he wants from anyone just by telling them to do it." She says taking another step towards you.  
"What? There's no way. Kilgrave isn't one of those supers." You say scoffing at her absurd words.  
Jessica rolls her eyes. "He's far from a super." She comments dryly.  
"Oh please." Kilgrave says crossing his arms.  
"I can prove it." She says raising an eyebrow.  
You look to Kilgrave knowing she was full of it, but wanting to humor her you agree with a smirk.  
Jessica turns towards Kilgrave probably giving him a dead eyed look, he rolls his eyes.  
"Show her." Jessica says crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Who do you want me to show her on, you? We both know you don't work anymore." He says sounding nervous.  
"Use one of the waiters, I don't care. Just show her."  
"Fine." He looks to you before looking to a waiter across the room.  
"Son, come over here." He says.  
The man walks over without saying a word, he stops near Kilgrave and stands quietly.  
Jessica turns towards you.  
"I can do that too." You say knowing she has to be wasting your time.  
Jessica rolls here eyes before turning back around towards Kilgrave.  
"Something a little more." She says.  
"Like what?" He asks.  
"Make him take off his clothes." You laugh.  
"Darling." He says looking to you with wide eyes.  
"What? It's not like he's going to do it." You look to the guy and smile. "Right?"  
"I would never do such a thing." He says starting to walk away.  
"Bloody hell." Kilgrave growls. "Son come back over her and take off your clothes but for God sakes keep you underpants on."  
The man quickly walks back towards Kilgrave and begins taking his colthes off.  
This has to be some kind of sick joke, the guy just told you he wouldn't do something so vulgar and here he was doing it now.  
This has to be set up.  
"Come on, I don't believe a thing I'm seeing." You answer deciding to start walking away.  
"More." Jessica says.  
Kilgrave rolls his eyes.  
"For God sakes." He growls again this time more irritated. "I want you to take a seat by the fireplace, once you're close enough I want you to lay down. Let the fire engulf your body." He says.  
The man walks towards the fireplace, taking a seat he begins to lay down.  
Your stomach twists in knots seeing the man do exactly what he told him to do without blinking an eye.  
Quickly running towards the man you try to pull him away from the fire.  
He starts fighting you and screaming that he wants to lay down.  
"No, you're going to hurt yourself." You shout trying to pull him away.  
He kicks you away causing you to fall to the ground.  
Kilgrave runs over towards you helping you up off the floor, his eyes watching the man start screaming in pain as the fire begins to burn his body.  
"Stop him." Jessica shouts towards Kilgrave.  
"He hurt her." He says looking to you for any injuries. "He deserves what's coming to him."  
"No he's just following instructions, tell him to stop and have someone call the cops for the burns." Jessica shouts back.  
"Stop what you're doing and drop to the floor, it smells like burnt flesh. You waitress call the fire brigade." He says.  
You can't believe what just happened, Kilgrave ordered the man to do something and he actually did it. What else could he do?  
"I told you." Jessica remarks watching you pull away from Kilgrave.  
"Darling." He says softly the sound of his voice breaking.  
"You can make people do anything, have you used it on me?" You ask in fear of hearing the truth.  
Kilgrave looks down to the floor before glancing back towards you.  
"Yes, I have." He answers. He takes a step towards you. "I only did it when you weren't doing what I wanted. Just for a moment or so."  
"Tell me the truth Kilgrave, when did you start ordering me around?"  
Did you really want to know?  
He sighs and places his hands in his pockets.  
"When we first met."  
You're stomach knots up, all this time he's been ordering you around and making you do things you never wanted to do.  
"Listen." He says softly.  
"Is that an order?" You ask.  
"No, darling it's not. I want to explain." He answers pulling his hand out of his pocket and reaching towards you.  
"Please explain, I would really like to hear what kind of excuse you have to give me." You begin angrily pulling away so his hand grabs a fist full of air.  
"When I saw you in that park I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. You were walking your dog just minding your own business but I knew if I hadn't made my way towards you; you'd have been a what if." He starts. "I told the old woman feeding the birds to talk with you and lead you to me. I just had to know you."  
"Wow so romantic, please she's smarter then that Kilgrave." Jessica says rolling her eyes.  
You glance towards her quickly then look away towards Kilgrave.  
"She told you to find me by the large waterfountain. I waited there until you saw me. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe excitement."  
"Is that what she gave you?" Jessica asks.  
"No, she took one look towards me and laughed." He answers. "You laughed, it broke my heart."  
"What heart?"  
"Will you shut the hell up Jessica!" You scream in anger not wanting to hear her ten cents any longer.  
"Damn, alright I'll shut up."  
"It made me so angry that you would just laugh at me, so I told you to turn around and tell me your name."  
"So all this time, I never wanted to be with you."  
"Of course not, a beautiful woman like you with a man like me. Of course not." He looks down towards the ground.  
You were angry, he made you fall for him. He made you stay with him, live with him... Sleep with him.  
None of it was true.  
You could walk away from him and forget about it, make him a part of your past.  
But something inside of you tells you to level with him. He wasn't telling you to love him now.  
Here you are still feeling something with him.  
Maybe.  
"Darling I know I messed up, I'm a horrible man. I just wanted to know you."  
"You did it in a way that really makes it creepy." You close your eyes trying to keep the tears in.  
"If you want to leave you can. I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do." He says looking towards you as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
"I want to but I can't." You answer.  
"What?" Jessica asks in confusion.  
"You're not telling me to love you right now, you're not telling me to stay with you but here I am wanting to stay with you."  
"His powers last up to 24 hours." Jessica says moving towards you. "It's not you wanting to stay, it's still him making you."  
Shaking your head you look to him wanting to make sure she was telling the truth.  
"She's right, I can't do that to you." He whispers taking a step towards you. "I love you too much to lie."  
Jessica rolls her eyes once again as she turns towards you.  
"I... I love him. I really do." You whisper feeling your heart begin to race.  
"Give him some time away from you everything will change." Jessica says taking a step towards you, her hand grabbing your arm to start to pull you away.  
"Please. I don't want to leave him." You speak so softly towards Jessica you don't even know if she heard it.  
"(Y/N) you will leave me until tomorrow night, you will tell me how you feel about me then. Understand?" Kilgrave orders.  
You nod quickly and head out of the restaurant without looking back.  


Jessica stands with you in the middle of the park where you first met Kilgrave. You look around waiting to see if you'll see him walking towards the both of you.  
"Where is he?" Jessica asks looking around for any signs of him.  
"Maybe he forgot." You guess shrugging.  
"I dought it. He was the one that called me and told us where to meet." Jessica says turning towards you.  
You nod quickly, it had been 24 hours since Kilgrave last ordered you to do anything. He wanted you to think about the way you feel about him.  
Feeling his powers leaving you hours ago you feel different from the night before, something was missing also something was more clear to you then it was before.  
"There he is." Jessica says squinting towards Kilgrave making his way across the grass towards the both of you.  
He stops just a few feet away from you, he eyes you quietly.  
"I'll start this thing up, Kilgrave you're not allowed to speak until after she tells you what she feels. (Y/N) you can't say anything that will make him answer you, okay." She says looking between Kilgrave and you.  
Nodding you understand, you glance towards him noticing him nodding as well.  
"Alright, (Y/N) go ahead." She says to you.  
Letting a sigh come out of your lips you nod and look to Kilgrave.  
"You told me to leave and think about my feelings for you. If they were real or just an order. I look to you now remembering you for the first time as myself and not the girl you ordered to love you. I remember when I saw you in that purple suit, you had this look of longing upon your face that made me feel amused. You wanted me and I laughed." You stop and look down to the grass. Closing your eyes you decide to stop stalling and telling him how you feel.  
"I look to you now and see a man, skinny, unshaven, great hair and eyes darker then the night sky. I don't know anything about you which is a shame but I want to know you."  
"What?" Jessica asks in surprise.  
Ignoring her you take a step towards him.  
"I want to know you for you and not because of your powers." You finish.  
"Are you sure?" Kilgrave asks taking a step towards you his hand starting to reach out to you.  
"I am. You have to promise me you won't order me around this time."  
"I promise darling, I'll make sure to talk about anything with you first." He smiles taking your hand gently.  
"What the hell?" Jessica whispers to herself. She shakes her head before walking away and out of the park.  
Kilgrave and you smile towards each other knowing this time it would be different, this time it will be real.


End file.
